


Once Upon A Time

by BelleRose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Developing Friendships, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Friendship, Gaston Centric, Gaston Redemption (Disney), Gen, Good Person Gaston (Disney), Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Love, M/M, Multi, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRose/pseuds/BelleRose
Summary: After his fall from the castle, Gaston lies injured and waits for death. Agathe, however, has other plans with him and gives him a second chance. With the help of her magic, she sends him to an other country, where he experience adventures. Gaston is doing everything he can to find a way back to his homeland. And maybe magic is real after all.
Relationships: Gaston (Disney)/Original Character(s), Gaston (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the TV series Once Upon A Time.   
> But it's going to be my own take on the characters and storylines.  
> Just got the idea of someone traveling to a magical land from the series.
> 
> I haven't written nearly three years and English isn't my first language, so please excuse mistakes. I'm slowly starting to get back into writing.

**In a far away land...**

**The landscape flew past him, so quickly he rode on his horse. He relentlessly pushed his horse to more speed. Faster. Faster. Faster!**

**In a fast gallop he rode through the landscape. To his left was a river, to his right he could recognize the dark forest. He didn't pay attention to both, he didn't care much. His gaze was firmly on the horizon.**

**It was almost invisible. The clouds and the fog hid it, but it was there. He could see the walls and towers. Lightning lit up the sky for a few seconds before the castle disappeared again in the fog and clouds and a scream could be heard. It sounded like a monster, but the monster was hidden in the darkness. Its castle was surrounded by a large lake and it was enthroned on an island, like a large, dark rock.**

**Again, he gave his horse the spurs. The horse neighed in protest, but still obeyed. He turned right and rode into the forest. It took only seconds until almost no light illuminated the way. He didn't care. His horse knew the way.**

**He rode for another hour before he could see the clearing. The moon shone weakly on the clearing, but it provided enough light. Two small bonfires also burned. Risky, he thought. Being invisible was important to their plan. He stopped his horse. It was time, his horse was breathing heavenly and it was sweat-bathed. A young man, whom he did not recognize, appeared and took the reins.**

**"They're waiting for you," he said, and the man nodded.**

**He jumped down and patted his horse.**

**"Good boy, very good. Thank you very much."**

**The horse neighed back and the guy led him to a watering place where other horses were already standing.**

**The man looked around. Several people have been here. He knew many of them and he nodded kindly to them as they greeted him. He didn't know some of them, but it was the wrong moment to get to know them. Finally, he saw who he was looking for. As he approached them, he could hear them. They stood at a table, looked at a map and discussed the plan.**

**"And you're sure?" Belle asked the other.**

**"Very. This is our best chance to enter the castle without being noticed," replied the other.**

**Belle nodded, but seemed unconvinced. She looked up as Gaston approached the table and smiled at him.**

**"They will help us. They will arrive tomorrow. They have yet to make arrangements. ", said Gaston, and a relieved smile appeared on Belle's face.**

**"That's good news."**

**"It is. ", said the prince next to her and smiled at Gaston. "And the curse..."**

**"What we already know."**

**"Are they sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**The prince nodded and looked back at the map.**

**"So, our only chance is tomorrow."**

**"Yes. The last and only chance. ", agreed Gaston.**

**The prince exhaled deeply and nodded again.**

**"All right. I'll tell the others.'**

**He took the map and left. After a few steps, he stopped and turned to Belle and Gaston.**

**"Thank you, Gaston."**

**"My pleasure."**

**The two smiled at each other before the prince turned around and went to the others.**

**Gaston looked after him for a moment before looking away, in the opposite direction. Somewhere behind these trees was the castle and in this castle was....**

**He felt Belle's hand on his arm.**

**"Don't worry. We will save her."**

**"I know. The prince will save her and they will live happily after that."**

**Belle did not miss the slight bitterness in his voice.**

**"Maybe she will..."**

**"No. ", Gaston stopped her and looked at Belle. "Don’t. Please."**

**Belle opened her mouth but said nothing when she noticed the sadness in his eyes.**

**"You're a good person, Gaston."**

**A small, faint smile appeared on Gaston's face.**

**"Wouldn't have thought I'd ever hear anything like this from you."**

**"I can also be wrong. "**

**The two smiled at each other before Gaston looked back at the trees.**

**"If there's something I've learned in all my books, it's the fact that good always wins."**

**"And the hero gets the girl and the villain always loses."**

**"Maybe you're the hero in this story."**

**"And maybe I'm still the villain.'**

**Belle hugged him, but Gaston did not respond. His lips were pressed together to a narrow line. Belle gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Try to sleep. We need you tomorrow," she said before leaving.**

**Gaston continued to look at the trees and more than before he felt the ring on his little finger. He touched him gently.**


	2. The Basilisk - Part 1

Gaston felt a lot. Above all, he felt the pain all over his body.

How he hated this beast. And Belle. And Lefou. And he hated the whole damn village.

He tried to breathe, but it was as if someone stabbed his lungs. His lungs burned with fire. He had to cough and he tasted blood in his mouth.

His eyesight was blurred, blood dripping into his left eye.

With all the willpower he could find, he tried to get up. The attempt alone was the most painful thing he had ever felt. With a scream he returned to the ground. He struggled for breath and tried to find a clear thought in all the pain.

There he lay, on the cold and hard ground. He looked at the castle. It was still crumbling, still collapsing. He hoped that Belle and this beast would die a slow and painful death. There was only hatred in his heart.

Minutes ago, he had fought with this damn beast and nearly killed him. Then Belle appeared and suddenly the beast was full of power. Gaston still didn't understand what exactly had happened. Suddenly the stones disappeared under his feet, and the next thing he remembered was that he hit the hard ground after falling down, which had felt like an eternity.

Gaston was not an idiot. He knew he was waiting for death.

"The Beast was killed, as I see."

Gaston flinched, surprised by the sudden voice. He tried to look around, but saw no one. Was he hallucinating?

"It's a pity. Such an end for someone like you."

Gaston turned his head and pain shot through his body again. There was a voice. But no one was there.

"Who are you?!" he screamed, coughing blood afterwards.

It was as if the figure appeared out of nowhere, out of the shadows. She was hidden under a large hood.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize my voice."

She raised her head and Gaston looked a beautiful woman in the face. She glowed – the golden hair, the golden dress, her skin as white as the snow.

"Yes, you know me, Gaston."

Gaston looked at her in horror.

"Yes, I can read your mind. I can do a lot of things. I can change my appearance."

She once turned her hand in a circle and her appearance turned into a beggar.

"A... gathe..." Gaston said in agony.

She waved her hand and looked like the beautiful woman again. Gracefully, she lowered herself next to Gaston.

"You got what you deserve."

Gaston felt the hatred again.

"Witch!" he spat out.

“That’s not very nice. To say something like that to someone who will help you."

"Go to hell."

Agathe laughed and shook his head.

"You still have a lot to learn, Gaston."

Gaston just stared at her.

"Kill me.", he said to her, feeling very courageous.

No one should claim that the great Gaston died as a coward. If this was his end – mockingly laughed at by a beggar or whatever she was – he wanted to die here in the dirt and with all his broken bones, at least with courage. Agathe would kill him. He was sure, this was the only reason she was here. What other reason should she have?

"Kill you? Oh no. I have other plans for you."

Agathe got up and looked at him.

"You have to learn your lesson, Gaston. You have failed in this world, so you will get another chance."

Before Gaston could even ask a question, Agathe raised her hands and moved them through the air in strange movements. Fog appeared, dark and ominous. The fog was white at first, but more and more green lights appeared in it. The fog grew and soon enveloped Gaston and Agathe. More and more fog appeared and Gaston felt the ground disappearing.

"Gaston, good luck in your new world!" Agathe said to him before the fog became so impenetrable that she disappeared into it.

A scream eluded Gaston's mouth when he fell again, as if he were falling from the castle again.

He was trying to grab something, find something to hold on to. But there was nothing. 

Eventually he lost consciousness.

* * *

Slowly, Gaston opened his eyes.

He had a headache and his body was in pain. Gaston moaned and rolled to the side after noticing that he was lying on his stomach.

When he opened his eyes again, he realized that he was in a forest. He sat up and looked around.

The forest looked unfamiliar and it was not one of the forests he knew from his home. It was a different forest. Why was he here? And most importantly, where was he?

He looked down at himself and saw that all his injuries had disappeared. Carefully he moved his limbs, but he felt no pain. There was no blood anywhere and his clothes were no longer torn. How was this possible? A strange feeling spreads in his stomach. Had he just experienced magic? Gaston didn't quite rule it out, after everything he had experienced today. But where the hell was he? What had Agathe done?

When he got up, he looked around again. He could hear some birds and other animals, but nothing sounded or looked familiar. Some steps away from him, he could see a dusty road. In the absence of better ideas, he decided to follow it. If he was lucky, it would lead to a village or a city.

He looked down the street, unsure which way to go when he heard a male voice. The voice sang a little, but Gaston couldn't understand what it was. The singing was out of tune and absolutely horrible.

Seconds later, a wagon appeared. An eerie-looking man sat on the carriage box. He was dressed like a beggar. The rags hung on his slender body. His hair was shoulder-length and looked like he hadn't washed it for months. His face had a strange color – a mixture of brown and green, but it was most likely just dirt. For he was probably the dirtiest person Gaston had ever seen. With his very long fingers he held the reins in his hand, the nails looked like claws. His little lips almost disappeared and his huge hook nose which looked like a beak of some bird. His eyes were small and close together.

The man stopped his car when he saw Gaston.

Gaston swallowed and looked at the loading area. He could see several things: furniture, boxes, barrels and a wild potpourri of various things.

He didn't feel good. Something was wrong with this man, which caused Gaston to feel unwell. He had the aura of something evil.

"You look lost," the man said to him, with a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

The voice was snarling and he emphasized some letters in a strange way. When he spoke, he tilted his head. Like a predator watching its prey, Gaston thought.

Something about this man caused goosebumps at Gaston and felt a cold shiver. Gaston, however, took only seconds to catch himself again. What a silly thought. He was Gaston. He was brave. He wouldn't be afraid of this strange man. No matter how weird he looked.

"Yes. I'm lost,"Gaston replied, making sure to keep his distance.

The man smiled at him, but the smile seemed forced and somehow menacing.

"I can help you."

"Really?!"

The man starred at him and Gaston felt as if the man looked right into his soul. A devilish smile reappeared on his face before the man knocked on his car.

"My house is not far away if you need a place to stay."

"I don't know you."

The man suddenly laughed loudly. Gaston felt fear when he heard the laughter. The laughter was loud and shrill, like the man's voice. Then he suddenly snickered.

"Such a wise boy," the man replied in a strange way, singing his words. "Such a wise boy!"

Before Gaston could say more, the man jumped down and landed like a feather. Gaston took a few steps back. He had not expected the ease with which the man moved. He looked very old, his face was wrinkled.

"And I don't know you," the man said, getting a few steps closer as he emphasized every word.

"I am... I'm Gaston," he stuttered, feeling the fear again.

The man nodded again and stopped in his steps, tilted his head and stared at Gaston again.

"Gaston..." he repeated the name and Gaston did not like how this man said his name. "You're not from here."

It was a statement, but Gaston nodded.

"I'm not even sure where here is," Gaston said.

"Gaston. Not from here," the man said again, and the diabolical smile appeared.

He giggled cheerfully and clapped his hands.

"Hurry up! I want to arrive before it gets dark."

With the same ease, the man jumped back on the wagon.

"Or you can stay here and the wolves have a nice meal."

Gaston looked at the man confused. Could he read his thoughts?

"You know my name. And who are you?"

The man smiled again.

"For this moment, a friend."

"And what shall I call you?"

"Whatever you like to call me."

Deep inside, Gaston knew it was probably a bad idea. But he had no idea where he was and staying in a forest he didn't know and where there were obviously wolves was not an option. He climbed onto the car and the stranger continued his journey.


End file.
